My Best Friend is My Love!
by Rii Nyawn
Summary: Ketika perasaan cinta muncul pada sahabat sendiri! Apa yang harus Gumi lakukan? Yang penasaran silahkan bacaaa


**DISCLAIMER:**

 **"VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA (?)"**

 **Nee...Dislike? Don't Read (TvT)** **.** **.** **.** **.**

* * *

Bagi ku setiap hari adalah hari yang spesial. Itu karena setiap harinya aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Sahabat-sahabat ku. Sebelas tahun yang lalu aku pindah ke kota kecil ini. Awalnya aku sendiri tidak terima karena anak kota besar seperti ku tiba-tiba harus pindah kemari. Tapi saat bertemu dengan mereka hari-hari membosankan ku berubah menjadi hari-hari yang luar biasa. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa tinggal disini.

Pagi ini pun seperti biasanya, kami semua berkumpul di depan toko permen sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ohayou Gumi!" Teriak seorang anak perempuan dengan pita putih yang besar di kepalanya.

"Ohayou Rin" Balas ku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Yo! Ohayou!" Sapa salah satu sahabat ku, Kaito Shion yang sudah berada di depan toko permen bersama yang lainnya.

Kami semua sudah berkumpul . Dan ini adalah saatnya melakukan ritual sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Kami semua menarik napas panjang dan...

"TUKANG PERMEN! SELAMAT PAGI!" Teriak kami semua. Tiba-tiba pemilik Toko Permen itu membuka pintu sambil membawa sapu di tangannya. Setelah kami melihatnya keluar, kami pun segera melarikan diri.

"HEY! KU BUNUH KALIAN!" Teriak pemilik toko permen itu. Kami hanya berlari sambil tertawa. Sebenarnya hal ini memang sering kami lakukan sedari kecil. Nama asli pemilik toko permen itu adalah Meiko-san. Dia paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang berteriak keras-keras di depan rumahnya. Katanya itu membuat rumahnya bergetar seakan mau roboh. Astaga perpaduan suara kami sepertinya cukup mengerikan.

* * *

Nah sekarang kami sudah sampai di sekolah. Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Gumi. Umur ku 16 tahun dan sekarang aku masih kelas 2 SMA. Aku memiliki 5 orang sahabat. Yaitu Kaito Shion, Hatsune Miku, Luka Megurine, lalu si kembar Kagamine Len dan Rin.

"Sampai nanti semuanya" Ucap Miku sambil menuju ke kelasnya

Kami pun pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

"Gumiiiiii" Panggil orang yang sudah tidak asing di kehidupan ku, Len Kagamine

"Ada apa?" Tanya ku

"Aku lupa bawa pensil" Jawabnya dengan wajah memelas sambil membuka tasnya

"Ini" Aku meminjamkan salah satu pensil ku

"Aaaaa terimakasiiiih" Len memelukku sambil mengelus-ngeluskan pipinya pada pipi ku. Len benar-benar manis seperti anak monyet. Aku mengelus-ngelus kepala Len seperti biasanya.

"Wah hari ini pun Len manja-manjaan pada Gumi ya" Ucap salah satu teman sekelas ku. Buat ku itu sih hal biasa. Itu karena kami memang sudah sangat akrab. Baik buruknya Len sudah aku ketahui semua. Sudah tidak ada rahasia diantara kami ber-6.

Len dan aku berada di kelas yang sama. Sedangkan Rin di kelas sebelah. Sementara Luka satu kelas dengan Miku, dan Kaito berada di kelas sebelahnya. Luka, Miku, dan Kaito itu satu tahun lebih tua dariku, Len, dan Rin. Tapi itu bukan penghalang persahabatan kami.

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, Rin, Luka, Miku, dan Kaito akan datang ke kelas ku untuk makan siang bersama. Sebenarnya banyak orang yang memperhatikan kami itu karena kami semua sebenarnya sangat populer di sekolah. Ehh...maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk pamer tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Len populer dengan keimutan dan keramahannya pada semua orang, Sedangkan kembarannya populer karena keceriaannya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terbawa ceria, Luka populer dengan kebaikan hatinya yang mau menolong siapa saja, Miku populer karena masakannya lezat, itulah kenapa kantin selalu penuh kalau Miku membantu disana, Lalu Kaito populer karena jiwa kepemimpinannya dan juga dia sangat cerdas, sedangkan aku? Ahh bagaimana ya...menurut teman-teman ku aku populer karena kedua orang tua ku adalah pejabat tinggi di Jepang. Ya dengan kata lain aku populer di atas nama kedua orang tuaku.

"Pulang sekolah nanti enaknya kemana?" Tanya Luka

"Mau jahili Meiko-san lagi?" Kata Len sambil makan puding pisang kesukaannya

"Jangan, nanti kita benar-benar bisa dibunuh!" Rin panik

"Mancing bagaimana?" Usul Kaito

"Yaaay mancing! Mancing!" Kata ku dengan semangat

"Gumi mancing yang dia maksud bukan mancing yang ada dalam pikiranmu" Miku mencubit pipi ku

"Maksud BAKAito adalah Mancing Keributan" Jelas Luka

"Eh?" Aku malah bingung

"Gumi lupa dengan kejadian 4 bulan lalu?" Tanya Len

B-benar juga! 4 bulan yang lalu kami pernah melakukan mancing yang dikatakan Kaito. Mancing disini maksudnya Mancing Keributan dan itu hampir membuat daerah kami dengan daerah sebelah tawuran! Kami melemparkan petasan dari perbatasan ke rumah-rumah warga kemudian ketika warga panik, kami melarikan diri. Dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan hal gila seperti itu lagi.

"Main ke rumah kalian saja bagaimana?" Luka melirik si kembar

"Aku sih tidak masalah..." Kata Rin yang melirik ke arah kembarannya

"A-aku juga tidak masalah..." Len terlihat ragu-ragu

"Len kenapa?" Tanya ku

"Eh eh...ti-tidak apa-apa kok" Jawabnya dengan senyuman bodohnya

"Sudah di putuskan! Sepulang sekolah kita akan bakar rumah si kembar!" Kaito bersemangat

"APA?!" Si Kembar terkejut bukan main

Sudah di putuskan! Sepulang sekolah nanti kami akan main kerumah si kembar.

* * *

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan disekolah tadi kami semua pergi ke rumah si kembar. Ntah kenapa dari tadi Len terlihat aneh.

"Mamaaaa kami pulaaaaang" Teriak Rin

"Ara..Rin tidak baik berteriak seperti itu" Ucap bibi Lenka, ibu dari si kembar

"Selamat siang" Ucap kami semua

"Wah sudah lama sekali kalian tidak main kemari" Ucap bibi Lenka yang melihat kedatangan kami dari dapur

Ya beginilah bibi Lenka kalau kami datang kerumahnya, dia selalu membuatkan kue dan jus yang enak. Selain itu kalau ada paman Rinto pasti akan semakin seru.

"Gumi bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu?" Tanya bibi Lenka

"Kelihatannya mereka baik-baik saja..." Jawab ku

"Mereka masih di Tokyo?" Tanya bibi Lenka lagi, aku menganggukan kepala ku

"Kalau Gumi merasa kesepian di rumah, Gumi boleh tinggal disini. Soalnya aku khawatir kalau Gumi sendirian di rumah" Ucap bibi Lenka sambil mengelus kepala ku

Aku memang tinggal terpisah dengan kedua orang tua ku. Tadinya aku tinggal disini bersama nenek, tapi setahun yang lalu nenek meninggal dunia. Ayah dan Ibu sempat mengajak ku untuk tinggal di Tokyo bersama mereka. Tapi aku menolaknya karena aku ingin selalu bersama teman-teman ku.

"Wah lihat! Ternyata mereka benar-benar pacaran! Ku kira hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat saja" Kata Miku yang sedang membaca majalah

"Aku kasihan pada wanita yang satunya lagi, dia juga sahabat mereka berdua kan?" Luka ikut membaca majalah itu

"Memang apa yang salah kalau pacaran dengan sahabat sendiri?" Tanya Len

"Tidak ada sih. Tapi bisa jadi suatu persahabatan akan hancur jika ada hal semacam itu" Jawab Luka yang masih serius membaca majalah bersama Miku

"Apa persahabatan kita akan hancur jika diantara kita ternyata..." Ucap Rin sambil melihat langit dari balik jendela

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Kita tidak tau dengan siapa kita akan berjodoh...bisa saja Rin berjodoh dengan Kaito, dan Gumi dengan Len" Ucap Miku sambil tertawa

"Cinta itu munculnya tiba-tiba" Kata Luka yang masih saja membaca majalah itu

"Terkadang cinta itu muncul ketika dua orang terlalu sering bersama" Kaito menambahkan kata-kata Luka

"Aku sudah terlalu lama dengan Len dan aku mencintainya sebagai kaka ku" Ucap Rin dengan polosnya

"Bukan cinta seperti itu yang ku maksud" Kaito menarik-narik pita Rin. "Ketika kau jatuh cinta kepada seseorang kau akan merasa berdebar-debar ketika berada di dekatnya" Kata Kaito lagi

"Berdebar-debar..." Aku menyentuh dada ku

"Ada apa Gumi?" Tanya Luka

"Tidak...hehehe" Aku tertawa

Hari sudah hampir gelap, kami pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Kami berpamitan kepada bibi Lenka. Jalan pulang ku berbeda dengan Luka, Miku, dan Kaito, dengan kata lain aku pulang sendirian. Aku takut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Kalian berdua duluan saja, aku mau antar Gumi dulu" Kata Kaito pada Luka dan Miku

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya" Miku melambaikan tangan

Pada akhirnya aku pun diantar oleh Kaito. Aku benar-benar tertolong. Di perjalanan kami tidak bicara satu sama lain dan itu membuat suasana tetap hening.

"Ng...apa Gumi pernah merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta?" Tanya Kaito tiba-tiba

"Eh? Sampai saat ini belum pernah" Jawab ku spontan

"Begitu ya..." Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya

Beberapa saat kemudian aku sampai dirumah.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku" Kata ku

"Iya. Hati-hati dan jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu atau sesosok bayangan putih akan menyelinap kedalam rumah mu" Kaito menakut-nakutiku sambil berjalan pergi dan melambaikan tangannya

Sial dia berani menakut-nakuti ku lagi...

* * *

Esok harinya seperti biasa kami berkumpul di depan toko permen. Kali ini Luka membawa beberapa petasan. Dan aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"3...2...1..." Kaito membakar semua petasan itu di depan toko permen dan kami semua bersiap untuk lari

 _DAARR...DAARRR...DUAARRGGHH..._ Petasan it meledak dengan hebatnya. Dan ketika kami bersembunyi, kami semua merasakan hal aneh di belakang. Dan ketika kami berbalik! Kami melihat Tukang permen dengan sapu di kedua tangannya. Firasat burukku menjadi kenyataan.

 _TAK...TAK...TAK..._ Kami semua di jitaknya sampai sekarat.

"Berani seperti itu lagi aku akan berbuat lebih kejam dari ini" Ucapnya

"Jangan begitu tukang permen!" Len merengek

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU TUKANG PERMEN!" Bentaknya

"Hiiiiiii!" Kami semua ketakutan. "Maafkan kamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Teriak kami secara bersamaan

"Aku akan memaafkan kalian kalau kalian mau bekerja di toko ku selama liburan musim panas!" Ucap Meiko dengan penuh amarah

"Itu tidak masalah!" Ucap kami semua

"Tanpa di bayar..." Lanjut Meiko lagi

"ITU MASALAAAAAH!" Kami kembali berteriak kepasrahan

Setelah itu Meiko-san membebaskan kami dan kami pun segera berlari ke sekolah.

"Masa muda ku akan berakhir tragis" Ucap Len yang memasang wajah mengenaskan di bangku nya

"Kita nikmati saja" Kata ku dengan semangat

"Aaahhh Gumi selalu menggemaskan!" Len kembali memelukku seperti biasanya. Padahal yang menggemaskan itu kan Len.

Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai. Kami semua mengikuti pelajaran dengan serius. Tapi Len malah bermain dengan kertas yang dia remas-remas seperti seekor kucing. Dasa Len...

"Nah pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Selamat berlibur untuk kalian semua" Ucap pak Guru sambil meninggalkan kelas

Sepulang sekolah kami langsung berkumpul di gerbang sekolah. Disana terlihat raut wajah mengenaskan dari sahabat-sahabat ku.

"Besok libur ya..." Ucap Kaito dengan wajah mengenaskan

"Tidak...besok neraka kita dimulai" Tambah Luka yang juga mengenaskan

"Aku tidak mau berakhir tragis" Miku menutupi wajahnya yang mengenaskan

"Masa muda ku..." Wajah Len lebih mengenaskan lagi

Aku bingung mau menghibur mereka bagaimana. Tapi diantara kami semua, hanya Rin lah yang terlihat senang. Hari ini kami langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk mendo'akan keselamatan kami semua.

* * *

Pagi ini adalah awal liburan musim panas...awal dari...balas dendam Meiko-san. Sahabat-sahabat ku sudah berada disana, begitu juga dengan Meiko-san.

"Kalian sudah berkumpul. Nah sekarang kita bagi-bagi tugas!" Ucap Meiko-san dengan tegasnya

"B-Baik!" Kami mencoba tegar

"Miku ku dengar kau pandai memasak" Meiko-san melirik Miku

"I-iya..." Miku gugup

"Kalau begitu kau, Luka dan Kaito membantu ku membuat permen di dapur" Jelasnya

"S-siap!" Kata mereka berdua

"Lalu...ng..." Meiko-san memperhatikan kami satu persatu

"Rin karena kau selalu ceria, maka kau yang bertugas berjaga di kasir" Meiko-san menatap sinis Rin, Rin menganggukan kepalanya

"Ya...karena tinggal kalian berdua...jadi tugas kalian membagikan pamflet ini di pinggir jalan maupun di stasiun" Ucap Meiko-san pada ku dan Len

"K-kenapa harus aku?" Len terkejut

"Soalnya kau bertampang imut! Jadi ku rasa akan ada banyak anak perempuan yang akan datang xixixi" Balasnya dengan senyuman mautnya

"Kau menjual kuuuuu!" Len merengek sambil berguling-guling

"Aku bukan penjual manusia! Lagi pula kau kan berpasangan dengan Gumi" Ucap Meiko lagi

"Oh iya! Syukurlah ada Gumiiiiiii" Len memeluk ku, aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Len

"SEMUANYA SEGERA BERTUGAS!" Perintah Meiko-san yang super tegas

Kami pun segera berlari ke posisi masing-masing. Aku dan Len pun segera mengambil pamfletnya dan segera pergi.

* * *

Kami pun memulainya di depan stasiun. Aku benar-benar sangat gugup karena aku tidak biasa bicara pada orang asing.

"I-ini silahkan mampir ke toko permen kami" Kata ku sambil memberikan pamflet kepada salah seorang ibu yang membawa anaknya

"HUUUWWOOO! GUMI TOLOOOONG!" Len berteriak

"L-LEN!" Aku terkejut ketika Len di kerumuni oleh anak-anak perempuan yang berebut pamfletnya. Setelah terbebas Len langsung berlari ke belakang ku.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya ku yang masih kaget

"Aku hanya melakukan ini..." Len mengambil pamflet ku dan menarik nafas panjang

"Silahkan mampir ke toko kami- _nyaaan_ ..." Len memasang wajah super imutnya. Dan dengan seketika orang-orang kembali mengerumuninya dan pamflet pun habis dalam sekejap.

"N-nyan?" Aku menatap aneh pada Len

"Orang-orang terlihat menyeramkan! Gumi aku takuuuut!" Len kembali berlari kebelakang ku

Len hebat! Daya tarik imutnya tidak hanya berlaku di sekolah! Tapi juga di luar sekolah...

"Hey" Panggil seseorang yang tidak kami kenali. "Ini tokonya Meiko-nee kan?" Tanya nya.

"-nee?" Aku bingung

"Antar aku ke sana" Ucapnya

"Boleh saja. Lagi pula tugas kami sudah selesai" Kata Len

Kami pun kembali ke toko permen milik Meiko-san. Dan kami sungguh terkejut ketika orang-orang memenuhi toko permen miliknya.

"Meiko-nee su—" Tiba-tiba orang yang tidak kami kenali itu di tarik oleh Meiko-san

"S-sadisnya" Kata Len sambil gemetaran

Beberapa saat kemudian para pelanggan pun mulai pulang. Dan saat kami masuk, semua permen yang ada disana benar-benar habis tanpa ada satupun yang tersisa.

"Aku baru sampai malah langsung terlibat kejadian seperti ini" Sahut seseorang yang sedari tadi masih belum kami kenali

"Meiko-san...hosh...hosh...dia siapa?" Tanya Kaito yang kelelahan

"Dia Lui, sepupu ku dari Osaka" Jawab Meiko. "Mulai hari ini dia juga akan membatu disini. Dia bertugas menjaga kasir seperti Rin" Lanjutnya. Rin terlihat senang sekali. Ada apa dengannya?

Saat kami semua beres-beres untuk menutup toko, tiba-tiba aku melihat Rin dan Lui yang sedang menyapu halaman sambil mengobrol.

"Mereka terlihat akrab" Kata ku

"Sebenarnya aku sengaja menyuruh kalian bekerja disini" Sahut Meiko-san

"HA?!" Kami semua terkejut

"Kalau kalian tidak bekerja disini, Rin tidak akan ada disini. Dan Lui pasti akan sedih" Ucap Meiko-san

"APA MAKSUDMU!" Len yang paling terkejut

"SEPUPU KU JATUH CINTA PADA ADIK MU!" Meiko-san mendorong hidung Len

"Len terlihat seperti anak babi" Cetus Kaito

"APA?!" Len terkejut lagi

"Hahahahaha..." Kami semua tertawa

"Gumiiiiii...Kaito mengejek ku!" Len bersembunyi di belakang ku

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki datang ke toko kami.

"Maaf toko nya sudah tutup" Ucap Luka pada laki-laki itu

"Luka bisa ban— HAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" Aku histeris ketika melihat laki-laki itu ternyata adalah sepupu ku, Gakupo Kamui

"HAAAAA! SIAPA GADIS CANTIK INIIIIII!" Gakupo malah histeris ketika melihat Luka

"HAAAAA! KENAPA KAU MENGABAIKAN KUUUU!" Ak masih histeris

"HAAAAA! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!" Teriak Meiko-san

"Me-meiko-san padahal kau sendiri tadi teriak" Ucap Miku

"Siapa kau ha?" Meiko memasang wajah kesal pada Gakupo

"Aku? Aku adalah pria paling tampan di Tokyo. Nama ku Gakupo Kamui" Ucapnya dengan Pede

"Loh? Sejak kapan Gumi ada disini?" Tambahnya lagi

Sial! Jadi dari tadi dia tidak menyadari keberadaan ku. Kau benar-benar harus di musnahkan!

"Sampai besok semuanya..."

"Iya, sampai besok yaaaa..."

Kami semua pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan besok kami masih harus bekerja disana...tanpa dibayar...

* * *

Saat dirumah aku tidak henti-hentinya melayangkan pertanyaan pada Gakupo.

"Sudah ku bilang aku di minta kedua orang tua mu untuk menjaga mu disini selama aku masih libur!" Kata Gakupo

Tiba-tiba suasana hening sesaat.

"Hey Gumi"

"Apa?"

"Perempuan berambut pink tadi namanya siapa?" Tanya nya

"Tidak akan ku beri tahu" Jawab ku

"Ayolaaaah...beri tahu aku...lalu kesukaannya apa?" Tanya nya lagi

"Akan ku beri tahu kalau keu memberi ku—"

"Ini..." Tiba-tiba Gakupo meberi ku es krim

"Namanya Luka Megurine, dia kakak kelas ku juga sahabat ku, dia baik hati, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong, hal yang disukainya ada banyak jadi aku tidak bisa jawab semuanya" Kata ku yang refleks menjawab pertanyaannya ketika di sogok dengan es krim

"Sudah punya pacar?" Gakupo memasang wajah penasaran

"Ku rasa belum" Jawab ku lagi. Gakupo terlihat bersemangat. "Jangan-jangan kau..." Aku menebak-nebak isi pikirannya.

"Tidur sana. Nanti kau terlambat!"

Esok harinya aku melihat Gakupo sudah terlihat sangat rapi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya ku

"Menghampiri bidadari ku" Jawabnya dengan tersenyum lebar

"Bidadari? Maksud mu Luka?" Tanya ku lagi, Gakupo hanya tertawa dan langsung pergi keluar. Aku harap dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Luka. Tapi aku percaya kalau sepupu ku itu adalah orang yang baik.

* * *

Hari ke-2 bekerja di toko permen Meiko-san. Tanpa dibayar.

"Ohayou..." Kata ku yang baru datang

"Ohayou Gumi..." Balas Miku

"Len kenapa?" Tanya ku pada Miku. Miku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Len dari tadi selalu memperhatikan Rin dan Lui" Ucap Kaito

Pandangan Len...benar-benar berbeda. Bukan pandangan seperti biasanya.

"Hey.." Miku menepuk pundak Len dan menunjuk ke arah ku. Dengan segera raut wajah Len berubah seketika menjadi imut dan langsung memelukku.

"Gumiiiiiiii kau sudah dataaaaang" Ucapnya dengan riang gembira

"Kalian itu terlalu banyak bersentuhan" Kata Meiko-san yang membawa pamflet untuk kami sebarkan lagi

"Memangnya salah?" Tanya Len sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Tapi kalian itu lawan jenis, apa Gumi tidak keberatan?" Tanya Meiko-san pada ku

"Ng..aku tidak keberatan, soalnya Len imuuuut" Jawab ku sambil mengelus kepala Len

"Hoi Meiko semuanya sudah siap" Teriak Gakupo dari dalam toko

" _Si bodoh itu kenapa ada disini?_ " Tanyaku dalam hati

"Oh iya! Mulai hari ini orang itu juga akan membantu kita di toko" Kata Meiko-san sambil menunjuk Gakupo dengan sapunya

Astaga...aku harap Luka tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

* * *

Sekarang aku melakukan hal seperti kemarin. Menyebarkan pamflet lagi tapi hari ini tidak di depan stasiun lagi. Tapi di depan pusat perbelanjaan. Seperti biasa dengan sekejab pamflet yang di pegang Len habis seketika. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang pria datang mendatangi Len.

"Kau mau jadi model?" Tanya pria itu pada Len. Len malah berlari ke belakang ku.

"Gumi aku takut di culik" Bisiknya. Pria itu pun mendatangi kami.

"Maaf mungkin aku telah mengejutkan mu. Tapi kalau kau berminat kau boleh menghubungi ku" Pria itu memberikan kartu namanya pada Len dan lalu pergi.

Len memang mempunyai daya tarik yang luar biasa jadi ku pikir dia pantas jadi model. Wajahnya yang tampan, imut, dan menggemaskan ini pasti akan mudah membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta padanya.

"Gumi memangnya aku cocok jadi model?" Tanya Len saat kami berjalan pulang

"Cocok kok" Jawab ku

"Alasannya apa?" Tanya nya lagi

"Len kan tampan, imut, dan menggemaskan pasti dengan sekejap akan ada banyak perempuan yang jatuh cinta pada Len" Jawab ku sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Lalu...apa Gumi jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Len sambil menatap wajah ku. Aku terkejut.

"Kenapa Len tanya begitu" Kata ku sambil mencubit kedua pipinya

"Soalnya Gumi saja tidak jatuh cinta padaku, apalagi orang-orang yang tidak ku kenal" Ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil terus berjalan bersamanya. Tiba-tiba kami melihat sebuah pengumuman, disana di tuliskan tentang festival kembang api musim panas yang akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi.

"Kembang api!" Kata ku dengan bersemangat. "Len ayo pergi bersama!" Kata ku.

"Eh..i-iya..ayo" Jawabnya

Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Len. Tapi aku takut untuk menanyakannya. Pandangannya tadi pagi itu adalah pandangan yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Aaaaa kenpa aku jadi memikirkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kaito?" Tanya Len

"Ng...tidak" Jawab ku. "Memangnya ada apa?" Aku balik bertanya

"Lupakan saja pertanyaan ku ya" Jawab Len yang mengelus kepala ku

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke toko permen Meiko-san.

* * *

Seperti hari kemarin toko kembali ramai dengan pelanggan yang saling berebut. Saat melihat ke dalam tampak Lui yang sedang melindungi Rin dan pelanggan-pelanggan yang jahil. Dan lagi-lagi aku melihat tatapan mata Len yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Cih...harusnya yang ada disana itu aku" Cetusnya dengan nada kesal

"Gumi mau ikut aku belanja tidak?" Panggil Kaito dari lantai 2 toko

"Iya mau" Jawab ku. "Len juga mau ikut?" Tanya ku pada Len yang terlihat murung

"Tidak, Gumi pergi berdua saja dengan Kaito. Aku akan membantu disni saja" Jawabnya sambil langsung berjalan masuk kedalam toko

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Len...Aku jadi khawatir. Dan pada akhirnya aku pergi berbelanja bersama Kaito.

"Nee Kaito..." Panggil ku

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Len?" Tanya ku

"Mungkin dia tidak terima kalau Rin dan Lui pacaran" Jawabnya

"PACARAN?!" Aku terkejut. Kaito ikut terkejut atas respon ku. "Sejak kapan?" Tanya ku lagi

"Katanya sejak musim panas tahun lalu" Jawabnya lagi sambil menghapus keringat yang jatuh dari wajahnya

Berarti sudah satu tahun. Tapi kenapa Len kelihatannya kesal sekali. Apa jangan-jangan Len jatuh cinta pada Rin? Tapi mereka kan bersaudara...tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kan?...Kalau benar-benar jatuh cinta...

"Ahh tidak-tidak"

"Apanya yang tidak?" Tanya Kaito

"Bu-bukan apa-apa" Jawab ku yang terkejut

Aku dan Kaito pun masuk ke supermarket untuk belanja kebutuhan toko. Tapi kenapa Meiko-san meminta Kaito yang belanja? Kaito kan laki-laki. Tiba-tiba handphone milik Kaito berbunyi dan Kaito segera mengangkat telpon dari seseorang yang tidak aku ketahui. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah...Aku tidak sengaja melihat wallpaper handphonenya yang ternyata adalah foto Miku! Ya! Aku tidak salah lihat! Itu adalah foto Miku!

Saat kami selesai berbelanja dan berjalan untuk pulang aku jadi kepikiran pertanyaan dari Len tadi pagi. Maksudnya yang aneh dengan Kaito itu mungkin ini!

"Hey..." Aku menghentikan langkah kaki ku

"Ada apa?" Kaito ikut berhenti dan menatap ke arah ku

"..."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito sekali lagi

"Kau pacaran dengan Miku?" Tanya ku dengan spontan

"Ke-kenapa kau tanya begitu?" Kaito malah balik bertanya dengan wajah terkejut

"JAWAB AKU!" Kata ku dengan sedikit membentak

"Iya.." Jawab Kaito sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari ku

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya ku lagi

"Sudah 4 bulan yang lalu" Jawab Kaito lagi

"Oh begitu..." Kata ku

Aku pun langsung lari meninggalkan Kaito sendirian.

"Gumi!" Panggil Kaito, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Kenapa mereka berdua tega melakukan hal seperti itu? Apa mereka berdua tidak memikirkan tentang persahabatan kita yang sudah kita jalin sejak kecil? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa air mata ku jatuh? Untuk apa? Kenapa dada ku sesak? Kenapa?

Untuk menenangkan pikiran ku, aku pun memilih untuk diam di taman. Dan ketika hari menjelang sore, Kaito, Miku, Luka dan yang lainnya datang menghampiri ku.

"Gumi maafkan aku" Miku menangis dan mendekati ku

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya ku pada Miku. Miku hanya terdiam.

"Ini semua salah ku" Ucap Kaito dengan penuh penyesalan

"Setelah Rin, lalu kalian berdua" Ucap Luka yang juga menangis

"Hati ku sakit! Kenapa kalian merahasiakan semua ini dari kami!" Aku kembali membentak Miku dan Kaito

"Gumi, aku dan Ka—"

"Kau bilang hal semacam ini dapat menghancurkan persahabatan! Kau yang bilang! Tapi kenapa kau yang lakukan!" Aku berteriak pada Miku

"Maaf...maafkan aku" Miku menangis sambil meminta maaf. Kaito terdiam.

"Aku kira hanya Rin yang pintar menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Lui yang sudah terjalin satu tahun, ternyata kalian pun cukup pintar" Kata Len dengan wajah kesal. "Kalian anggap kami ini apa?!" Bentak Len pada Rin, Miku dan Kaito.

"Seharusnya kalian jujur pada kami..." Kata ku

"Aku tidak bisa...aku takut melukai Luka" Kata Miku sambil menatap ke arah Luka

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Luka membelai pipi Miku

"Aku pikir kau menyukai Kaito...makanya aku begitu senang saat Kaito menyatakan cinta pada ku, tapi ku pikir Luka menyukai Kaito makanya aku dan Kaito sepakat untuk merahasiakannya...maafkan aku Luka" Miku memeluk Luka

"Aku tidak memiliki persaan seperti itu pada Kaito. Kau tak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti itu. Kita sahabat. Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak merahasiakan apapun kan?" Ucap Luka dengan lembut pada Miku

Kami semua pun menangis di taman. Kami pun saling meminta maaf dan berjanji untuk tidak merahasiakan apapun lagi. Kami menerima hubungan spesial antara Miku dan Kaito. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan mereka semua. Karena mereka adalah sahabat terbaik ku. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang telah menyelamatkan ku dari sakitnya kesendirian.

* * *

Esok harinya kami tidak bekerja di toko Meiko-san. Tapi Meiko-san mengajak kami semua ke pantai.

"Pantai! pantai! pantai!" Ucap ku, Miku, dan Rin dengan semangat

"Kenapa kau bersemangat? Padahal kau kan tidak bisa renang" Cetus Gakupo sambil melirik ke arah ku

Sial! Si kamvret ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tenang saja Gumi! Kalau Gumi tenggelam aku yang akan menolong mu" Len berjalan ke kursi ku lalu memeluk ku seperti biasanya

"Jangan berharap aku tenggelam dong" Kata ku sambil merengek

Kami semua benar-benar menikmati perjalanan dengan menggunakan bus ini.

"Gumi mau?" Rin menawarkan jeruk yang dia bawa

"Aku mau..." Kata Lui dengan manja pada Rin

"Lui imut" Kata Rin yang menyuapi Lui dan lalu memeluknya

"H-hoi!" Len terkejut

"Kenapa? Kau selalu melakukanny pada Gumi kan?" Sahut Rin sambil terus memeluk Lui di hadapan Len

Setelah kami sampai di pantai, kami pun segera berlari untuk menikmatinya. Pantainya cukup ramai. Gakupo dan Kaito pergi untuk menaruh barang-barang kami di penginapan. Ketika Miku dan yang lainnya bermain bola voli, aku hanya duduk di bawah payung karena takut terbakar.

"Gumi aku lelaaaaah" Kata Len yang langsung berbaring di pangkuan ku

"Kenapa tidak ikut bermain dengan mereka?" Tanya ku sambil mengelus kepala Len

"Aku mau sama Gumi saja" Jawabnya yang kemudian benar-benar tertidur

Rambut Len menghalangi sebagian wajahnya jadi aku pun merapikannya. _Dhegh_...kenapa aku berdebar-debar ketika melihat wajahnya yang tertidur? Ternyata Len benar-benar tampan. Tidak lama kemudian Len membuka matanya. Aku yang sedang menatapnya tentu saja terkejut! Lalu tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada ku.

" _Fuuuh_ " Len meniup pipi ku. "Ada pasir di pipi Gumi" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dengan seketika wajah ku pun memerah. Dan dada ku semakin berdebar-debar. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Oiiii! Len! Gumi! Ayo kemari" Panggil Kaito yang sudah kembali dari penginapan

"Ayo Gumi!" Len menarik tangan ku

Kami pun makan siang bersama dengan makanan serba sea food yang kami masak sendiri. Ntah kenapa aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Padahal aku sudah sering di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Len.

"Gumi coba aaaa" Kata Len dan dengan spontan aku pun menurut. Len menyuapi ku ikan bakar.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Len

"Iya, enak" Jawab ku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke laut. Tiba-tiba Len menyentuh bibir ku dan membersihkan sisa saus yang tertinggal.

"Gumi belepotan hahaha" Ucapnya sambil tertawa

"Wajah Gumi merah!" Ucap Rin

"Mungkin karena kepanasan!" Luka panik

"Aku akan bawa ke kedai es krim disana" Kata Len yang langsung menggendong ku. Jantung ku semakin berdebar-debar. Ada apa ini...

"Gumi ayo makan ini" Len menyuapi ku es krim vanilla. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Len. Aku menganggukan kepala

Pada akhirnya aku dan Len pun beristirahat sejenak di kedai es krim itu. Tiba-tiba Len menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu ku dan itu benar-benar mengejutkan ku.

" _Tenanglah...ini sudah biasa terjadi...tenang Gumi tenang..._ " Batin ku

"Oh iya! Aku ada perlu dengan Gakupo dan Kaito, Gumi aku tinggal tidak aoa-apa?" Tanya Len

"Iya.." Jawab ku

"Aku akan segera kembali! Tunggu saja disitu!" Katanya sambil berlari pergi

Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar saat bersama Len? Mungkinkah...aku...jatuh cinta pada Len? Rasanya ntah kenapa aku jadi ingin berenang. Aku pun berjalan dan bermain air di pinggir pantai dan tiba-tiba ombaknya semakin lama semakin besar dan itu membuat ku takut. Saat aku berjalan untuk menjauh tiba-tiba ombak yang besar menyeret tubuh ku ke tempat yang lebih dalam. Napas ku sesak. Aku juga tidak bisa berenang.

" _ **Tolong aku...Len"**_

Ntah kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara banyak orang meskpun samar-samar. Kemudian aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir ku. Secara perlahan aku pun membuka mata ku dan aku mendapati Len yang berada tepat dihadapan ku. Aku pun memuntahkan air laut yang sepertinya terminum oleh ku.

"L-len..." Panggil ku dengan lirih

"BODOH! Sudah ku bilang untuk menunggu disana kan? Sudah tau tidak bisa berenang kenapa main disana!" Ucap Len dengan sedikit membentak ku. Dan itu membuat ku menangis.

"Aku takut kehilangan mu! Gumi bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Len memeluk ku dengan erat

"Maaf..." Kata ku sambil menangis

"Gumi bodoh! Kau membuat kami semua khawatir setengah mati!" Ucap Miku sambil menyelimutkan handuk pada ku

"Jangan buat kami jantungan begitu!" Rin mencubit pipi ku

"Kembali lah ke penginapan dan beristirahat lah disana" Ucap Meiko-san sambil membantu ku berdiri

 _Brugh_...aku kembali terjatuh. Aku benar-benar lemas...sampai untuk berdiri pun aku tak mampu.

"Dasar, ayo cepat naik" Kata Len. Aku pun naik ke punggungnya. Aku baru menyadari kalau tubuh Len itu ternyata kekar. Aku harap Len tidak merasakan detak jantung ku yang kencang ini. Len membawa ku ke penginapan.

* * *

Setelah sampai di kamar, Len menyuruh ku untuk beristirahat.

"Aku ada perlu, jadi kau tetap disini. Jangan kemana-mana! Ingat itu!" Kata Len sambil berjalan keluar kamar

Len mau kemana? Langit di luar sudah terlihat mendung. Aku harap Len tidak meninggalkan ku lama-lama. Sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta pada Len...

"Gumi? Gumi tidur?"

Aku membuka mata ku perlahan dan mendapati Len dihadapan ku dengan wajah imutnya.

"Len...kau kembali?" Tanya ku yang masih setengah bangun

"Iya, maaf sudah membuat mu terbangun" Jawabnya sambil mengelus kepala ku

"Apa itu?" Kata ku sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur

"Oh ini...Gumi ingat orang yang waktu itu menawari ku menjadi model kan? Ternyata dia juga ada disini, dan tadi dia mengajakku mengobrol dan memberikan ini. Ini adalah foto model perempuan yang katanya akan jadi partner ku kalau aku menerima tawarannya" Jelas Len sambil memberikan foto itu pada ku.

Saat melihatnya ntah kenapa aku merasa tidak rela kalau Len harus berpasangan dengan model-model cantik ini. Bagaimana kalau Len harus berpelukan dengan mereka? E-eh...apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa rasanya aku tidak rela...

"Gumi? Gumi? Guuuumiiiiii" Panggil Len

"E-eh? Iya apa?"

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Len sambil memelas

"Eh..aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu" Jawab ku sambil mengembalikan foto itu pada Len

"Kalau itu membuat Gumi sedih, maka tidak ada alasan bagi ku untuk menjadi seorang model" Kata Len sambil membuang foto itu

"Kenapa begitu?!" Tanya ku dengan terkejut

"Karena aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Gumi bahagia karena itu akan ku tinggalkan semua hal yang bisa membuat Gumi sedih" Jawabnya lagi sambil tersenyum

Aku hanya terdiam. Bagaimana ini...hati ku semakin berdebar-debar dan rasanya ingin meledak. Len...

"Len..." Panggil ku

"Hm?"

"Yang lain kemana?" Tanya ku sambil turun dari tempat tidur

"Oh iya mereka semua pergi untuk melihat kembang api" Jawabnya sambil membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela

"Bukannya festivalnya besok?"

"Di tempat ini festivalnya diadakan dua kali" Katanya lagi

"Kenapa Len tidak ikut?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mu sendirian" Len menarik tangan ku dan membawa ku ke balkon. "Dari sini kembang api nya juga kelihatan" lanjutnya.

Kami pun menonton kembang api dari balkon penginapan. Hanya aku dan Len. Kami sudah sering bersama, seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi ntah kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda.

"Aku suka Gumi..."

"Ngh?" Aku menoleh ke arah Len

"Aku suka Gumi..." Ucap nya lagi

Ini bukan mimpi kan? Kalau ini mimpi tolong jangan biarkan aku terbangun...

"T-tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Len sambil menatap wajah ku dengan pandangan yang berbeda

"Kau...kau suka Rin kan?" Tanya ku dengan sedikit ragu

"HA?!" Len terkejut. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran aneh seperti itu?" Tanya Len

"Soalnya waktu itu Len menatap Rin dengan cara pandang yang berbeda. Selain itu saat Lui melindungi Rin dan para pelanggan yang nakal Len sempat bilang kalau seharusnya yang ada disana itu adalah Len" Jelas ku

"Itu kan wajar! Itu adalah tatapan kekhawatiran seorang kakak pada adiknya, lalu ucapan yang itu maksudnya seharusnya aku sebagai kakak yang melindungi adiknya! Saat itu aku masih belum bisa menerima hubungan mereka" Balas Len sambil mencubit kedua pipi ku

"Begitu ya...maafkan akuuuu" Aku merengek kesakitan

"Huh...Gumi bodoh" Katanya sambil tersenyum lalu memelukku. "Gumi mau pacaran dengan ku?" Bisik Len. Aku menganggukan kepala ku. "Apa? Apa jawaban Gumi?" Len bertanya lagi dengan wajah imutnya.

"Aku mau jadi pacar mu" Kata ku sambil memalingkan pandangan ku dari Len

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar" Ucapnya lagi

"Aku mau jadi pacar Len" Tegas ku

"Coba sekali lagi" Katanya lagi. Aku mulai kesal.

"AKU MAU JADI PACAR LEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Aku berteriak. Dan tiba-tiba...

"HOOORRRREEEEE!" Teriak orang-orang dibawah sana yang ternyata adalah Kaito, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Rin, Lui, dan yang lainnya.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya ku pada Len sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka yang berada dibawah

"Bagaimana bilangnya yaaa..." Ucap Len sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak berkutu itu

"Len sudah merencanakan semua ini" Teriak Kaito.

"H-Hee?!" Aku terkejut

"Aku sayang padamu Gumiiiii" Len langsung memelukku

Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika aku akan jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri. Dan sekarang…sahabatku menjadi pacarku. Liburan kali ini adalah liburan terindah yang pernah ku alami. Setelah ini mungkin aku akan mendukung Gakupo untuk segera menyatakan cintanya pada Luka.

 **~TAMAT~**

* * *

 **Nyawn ~ Arigachuu yang udah baca ^^**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya nggak menarik, aku bukan author profesional soalnya T^T fufu...**

 **Maaf yaa kalau ada kesamaan tempat dan kejadian .-. jaa ne ~**


End file.
